deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SentryNeo/X-23 vs Bladewolf
X-23. The clone assassin based of Wolverine that rebelled against her masters and joined the X-Men. Bladewolf. The A.I robot assassin weapon that rebelled against Desperado enforcement LLC and joined Raiden. Two assassin based weapons created by different areas of science. Genetic engineering vs Technology. WHO IS DEADLIEST? ' ' Origins: X-23: NYX #3 Bladewolf: Metal Gear Rising Revengance Occupations: X-23: Student and Former Assassin Bladewolf: AI Weapon Character Back Stories 'Laura Kinney aka X-23' X-23 was created from a project that attempted to re-create Weapon-X which was responsible for Wolverine's admantium claws. X-23 was made the birth child of Dr Sarah Kinney who was leading the project at the time. Seven years later X-23 was raised in captivity, X-23 was trained to be a weapon to be used by her creators. Kinney did her best to ensure the child retained some semblance of humanity, but her efforts appeared to be in vain. Soon X-23 was used for assassination purposes and was hired from numerous buyers and she assassinated numerous targets with success. She would later escape her captors after her mother Sarah named her Laura before dying and would join with both the X-Men and the Avengers and would mainly team up with Wolverine for some of her missions. 'Bladewolf aka LQ-84i' LQ-84i was built as a prototype to a next-generation weapon meant to replace both human combatants and cyborgs. To achieve this, it was deemed necessary to be able to communicate and make intelligent decisions on how to act, hence why he was outfitted with an interface system. After the project got cancelled Desperado reactivated LQ-84i and had him work alongside the cyborg ninja Jetstream Sam who formed an companionship with the robot. Soon he was reassigned with Desperado cyborg ninja Mistral who decided to let loose the robot after deactivating his range inhibitor and LQ-84i attempted to escape for freedom. He then proceeded to escape through Abkhazia, also deducing from Mistral's words how to escape. He eventually encountered Khamsin, and killed him despite the latter's best efforts at stopping him. However, Mistral then reactivated the range inhibitor shortly thereafter and revealed her deception. Bladewolf woud eventually get destroyed by Raiden who would take his remains and have Doktor rebuild the robot and would work alongside each other through new missions against Desperado. Weapons of choice 'X-23's Adamantium Claws (Short Range)' Just like Wolverine, Laura possesses Adamantium claws. X-23's bone claws have been coated with the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, her claws are virtually unbreakable and are capable of cutting almost any substance, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the amount of force she can exert and the thickness of the substance. Her claws can cut through the Hulk's skin and eyes. 'X-23's Desert Eagle Handgun (Long Range)' During her time in the X-Force X-23 possessed a Desert Eagle Handgun which she has been able to effectivily use thanks to her training. Type: Single Action Chambering: .357 Magnum, .41 Magnum (obsolete), .44 Magnum, .440 Cor-bon, .50 AE Length overall: 10.24 in. - 260mm Weight: 62 oz. - 1,715 g empty Barrel length: 6 in. - 152 mm (also 10" - 254 mm) Magazine: 9 (.357), 8 (.44) or 7 (.50) rounds 'Bladewolf's Chainsaw (Short Range)' During his time with Desperado Bladewolf had a mounted chainsaw on his back to use for close quarters combat. The chainsaw is capable of cutting through metal. Bladewolf has used his chainsaw to commence rolling dash styled attacks and has mixed the chainsaw's cutting capability mixed with his speed for maxium damage. 'Bladewolf's Spring Loaded Knives (Long Range)' For ranged combat Bladewolf possesses 6 knives ready to use and when he needs them he uses his tail to fire the spring loaded knives at his target. The blades themselves are superheated to the extent that they can sear through metallic surfaces, indicating that they were a knife variant of the HF blade. Special Perks 'X-23's Healing Factor and animal senses' Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on her own. X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. 'Bladewolf's Stealth Camo' Bladewolf has the ability to use stealth camo which turns him invisible to the human eye which allows Bladewolf to ambush his target or sneak past unwanted enemies. X-Factors Explanations: *For intelligance X-23 has been regarded for being a tactical fighter as she used tactics to defeat Wolverine at one point but Bladewolf has been known to possess an advanced intellect. Bladewolf was a highly effective UG weapon, as well as able to use logic, reason and independent thought which gives him an advantage over X-23. *X-23 got the advantage for Combat Experiance as she has fought multiple times alone and with a team backing her up while Bladewolf has only been involved in a few battles against Jetstream Sam, Raiden and Khamsin and only one of those fights he has actually won. *X-23 was trained to kill since childhood under the mentoring of multiple teachers during her young age which simply outmatches Bladewolf's VR Training as it doesn't compete to real life situations. *For speed it was hard to decide who had the advantage but in the end I gave it to Bladewolf as he has shown to use speed effectivily during combat compared to X-23 who just rises above the speed of an olympic athlete. *For killer instinct X-23's assassin training and experiance gives her a high killer instinct compared to Bladewolf who quite often has to be forced to do missions through threats as he questions the actual need to kill. Personal Opinion To me this is a tough matchup to decide the victor as I believe Bladewolf has the superior weapons for this fight as the chainsaw outranges the adamantium claws while the knives do more damage than the Desert Eagle but X-23 has better special perks and has the majority of X-Factors in her favor so in the end I may have to give it to X-23. The Scenario Bladewolf under the command of Mistral has been ordered to eliminate an unknown intruder that is currently tearing up their cyborgs and Gekkos. What Mistral and Bladewolf don't know is that the unknown intruder is none other than X-23 who was hired by rival PMC Maverick to act as a distraction so Raiden could quickly get to Mistral and take her down. The Battle Prologue Abkhazia: 12:30pm Abkhazia. Once a peaceful land near Georgia and Russia. Now it was transformed into a war zone by the Military coup of PMC Desperado which was started by the terrorist Andrey Dolzaev. In one of its ruined cities, a young raven haired female that was heighted 5'6" was wandering around in the eastern area of the ruined city she was in; she wore a black t-shirt which had bloodstains on it as well as black jeans and black boots. The girls name was Laura but she is also known as X-23 the mutant clone of the Wolverine, she had cut down numerous cyborgs soldiers and Gekkos that were sent by PMC Desperado to neutralize her. X-23 was hired by Desperado's rival PMC Maverick to act as a distraction so Maverick's cyborg ninja Raiden could infiltrate deeper into Desperado's base of operations. X-23 herself did not want to remember the last time she was forced into an assassin job but luckily she volunteered for this job for the money. What X-23 didn't know was that she was being monitored by one of Desperado's unarmed drones, this particular drone was linked up to Mistral the current commander of Desperado's forces in Abkhazia, alongside her was the cybernetic wolf LQ-84i aka Bladewolf. “You see this person here doggie? I want you to eliminate her, got it?” Mistral orders Bladewolf who responds “Affirmative Mistral” and the cybernetic wolf charged towards its target's location. X-23 was heading towards the Desperado's main line of defence, multiple cyborgs de-clocked in front of her unsheathing their HF Blades and began to charge full speed at the mutant assassin. X-23 unsheathed her Adamantium claws and blocked the First cyborg's HF blade and used her fast reaction speed to stab the cyborg in the head before he could react, the second cyborg jumped and attempted to strike down the mutant but X-23 used the Adamantium claw on her right foot to kick the cyborg away from her killing him from the stab wound located on the right side of his chest. While X-23 was hacking and slashing apart the cyborg ninjas, Bladewolf was monitoring her while clocked and was trying to figure out its motivation. X-23 had just one more cyborg to deal with, the cyborg charged attempting to decapitate the mutant with his HF blade but X-23 simply dodged the slash and kicked the HF blade forcing the cyborg to lose his grip of the blade sending it flying off to the distance. The Cyborg desperately tried to punch the mutant but X-23 grabbed his fist before it even reached her and she slashed the arm off and finished the cyborg with a stab to his heart. The last cyborg fell onto the ground and X-23 started to continue her advance towards Desperado's HQ in Abkhazia but then she stopped dead as soon as she heard a robotic voice say “Greetings Mutant”, X-23 quickly unsheathed her claws and started to try and sniff out the unknown assailant who said that, without warning she heard a chainsaw noise coming from behind her and saw an orange chainsaw shaped glow charging towards her, she dodged a swing to her right and then dodged another to her left from the chainsaw but she failed to dodge the chainsaws middle strike which slashed and cut through her chest sending her flying backwards towards the floor. Bladewolf de-clocked itself and revealed its presence in the area. The cybernetic wolf looked at the lying mutant concluding it to be dead and began to walk back to Mistral but then he heard “Going to take more than that to put me down”, Bladewolf looked back to see X-23 getting back up with her wound fully healed “That's impossible no being I've encountered has the ability of healing so quickly!” Bladewolf says, X-23 responds “Bet that makes me one of a kind to you am I right?” X-23 got into her fighting stance, “No matter I will still carry out my orders or else my memory will be wiped” Bladewolf says as it uses its tail to grab onto the chainsaw on its back and starts it. Battle X-23 charges at the cybernetic wolf and prepared to slash at it with her Adamantium claws, Bladewolf countered this attempt by jumping away to distance and fired 3 spring loaded knives from its tail. X-23 reacted to this attack by placing her Adamantium claws in front of her. The first two knives bounced off the Adamantium claws but the third knife impaled and torn off X-23’s right arm. X-23 screamed from the pain but she just gritted her teeth and sprinted towards where her right arm was located. Bladewolf sprung into the air and had its tail grab the chainsaw on its back and started rolling in mid-air forward which created a circular horizontal shape of orange and it charged towards X-23 who managed to grab her right arm and place it on her right stub. The wound instantly healed but X-23 looked to where her enemy was and spotted the attack. X-23 quickly rolled out of the way of the passing attack and Bladewolf stopped the spin attack. Before X-23 could react Bladewolf instantly charged at X-23 grabbing onto her and forcing her down. Bladewolf used its tail with the chainsaw equipped to start and attempted to stab the girl. Bladewolf however was quickly kicked by X-23 off her. X-23 quickly grabbed her Desert Eagle and started to shoot at the robotic wolf. Bladewolf quickly acted to dodge the bullets as he leaped onto a rooftop and started jumping onto different rooftops every time X-23 fired a shot at him. Soon a click noise came from X-23’s gun and Bladewolf landed behind X-23. Bladewolf fired a single spring loaded knife at X-23 before she could react. The knife hit the Desert Eagle completely destroying it from being usable. X-23 threw away the wrecked gun and charged at Bladewolf who instantly reacted by leaping towards X-23. X-23 quickly fell down onto the floor before she was hit, as Bladewolf flew over her X-23 got back up and prepared for another charge from Bladewolf. The robotic wolf charged again at the clone mutant, X-23 quickly reacted to the strike by ducking underneath Bladewolf and slashed Bladewolf at the robotic dog. Bladewolf was sent flying out of control and crashed into a nearby building with the roof of the building crashing down onto the robot wolf. Bladewolf broke free from the ruins of the building and howled followed by saying “recovery complete”, the robot used its tail to grab onto the chainsaw “You will die!” the robot says as he charges towards X-23 and attempted to decapitate the mutant, X-23 just barely dodged the strike and was forced into the defensive having to constantly dodge Bladewolf’s chainsaw strikes. X-23 blocked another strike attempt which put Bladewolf off balance, X-23 took this opportunity to slash at Bladewolf’s chainsaw and sliced it apart. Bladewolf quickly leaped back and fired all of its remaining knives at X-23 who was charging at him. X-23 while running used her claws to block off the knives but one of the knives pierced her leg. X-23 ducked as the rest of the knives flew over her and she quickly pulled the knife impaled on her leg, she gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from screaming from the pain. X-23 quickly got back up and charged again at Bladewolf and leapt at the cybernetic wolf, Bladewolf just managed to dodge the strike but was unable to protect itself from X-23’s foot claw which struck its underbelly. Bladewolf was struggling to keep itself stud up, X-23 grabbed Bladewolf’s head and pulled the entire cyborg wolf up, she quickly used her claws to strike Bladewolf’s underbelly numerous time, and the cyborg wolf whimpered “please stop”. X-23 lightly threw the cyborg wolf upwards and in a mere second she charged and slashed Bladewolf in half with the cyborg’s last words being “cannot continue” as the two pieces of the wolf fell onto the ground and seconds later exploding. X-23 sheathed her claws and began to walk away from the battleground towards Desperado’s HQ preparing for what her enemies could throw at her. Expert's Opinion: Bladewolf may have been the faster and more intelligant fighter in this battle but X-23 was far more experianced and better trained for the job. While her Adamantium claws proved to be more effective than Bladewolf's chainsaw but her Desert Eagle coulden't keep up with Bladewolf's spring loaded knives. In the end X-23's Healing Factor allowed her to survive the punishement Bladewolf could dish out so in the end of the battle X-23 managed to defeat Bladewolf. Category:Blog posts